The overall goal of the project is to validate the feasibility of a microwave tomographic (MWT) imaging technology for assessment of functional and pathological conditions of extremity soft tissue. The successful management of a fractured bone involves an understanding of the two major components (boney and soft tissue elements) of any extremity segment. The diagnosis and evaluation of the boney component is obvious to the treating physician by radiographic studies. The accurate assessment of the soft tissue component of the injured extremity segment remains a major deficiency in management of fractures. Consequently there is an important need to develop an effective and rapid method of non-invasive assessing of extremities soft tissue viability. Previous studies (NHLBI grant No HL65657) demonstrate that microwave tomography is feasible for non-invasive assessment of myocardial viability. Our most recent studies suggests that the technology might be feasible for rapid soft tissue functional imaging of extremities Both the imaging capabilities of this technology for assessment of functional conditions of extremities soft tissues within a very short msec range of acquisition cycle and the use of low, safe levels of non-ionizing radiation with cost efficiency have potentials for significant improvement of public healthcare. In this three year study we plan to (i) develop 2D MWT system;(ii) develop an appropriate image algorithm and (iii) assess feasibility of the technology for extremities soft tissue imaging, including sensitivity and resolution of the technology. Relevance of this project to public health. There is important need to develop an effective and rapid method for assessment of conditions of extremities soft tissue during trauma and recovery. The goal of the project is to validate the feasibility of novel imaging modality (Microwave Tomographic Imaging) for non- invasive (non-destructive) imaging of functional conditions of extremities soft tissue. There is an important clinical need to develop an effective, rapid and cost-effective method of non-invasive assessing or imaging of extremities soft tissue viability. The overall goal of the project is to validate the feasibility of a microwave tomographic (MWT) imaging technology for assessment of functional and pathological conditions of extremity soft tissue. The imaging capabilities of this novel technology and the use of low, safe levels of non-ionizing radiation with cost efficiency have potentials for significant improvement of public healthcare.